


Lost in Memories

by SakakimaSora



Category: Gintama
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 01:51:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20145604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SakakimaSora/pseuds/SakakimaSora





	Lost in Memories

Act.01

投落在地的叶冠的影子和破碎的光花，顺着步履的轨迹向后退去。

并不快。

甚至可以说是非常舒缓而闲适的节奏。

——却无端地让人想起掌心里逃亡一般飞逝的时光。

那些转瞬即逝的痕迹，仿若复刻着同一个流传久远的故事——

亘古而来，不悲不喜。

人们顺着这种轨迹，不停地出走，又不停地回归。

——这大概就是「生活」这个东西，最原始而真实的面貌。

Act.02

神乐从未有过一个时刻像现在这样意识到自己的生活是如此的真实——

因为她迷路了。

就像这样。

出走。回归。出走。回归。出走。回归。出走。回归。出走。回归。出走。回归。出走回归。出走。回归。出走——然后找不到回来的路了。

挺顺理成章的不是吗？

并不是每个人都能把宿命走成一个圆润的圈，很可能在某个不特定的点上突然出现了不可抗的离心趋势，然后就变成了空间坐标系也难以准确描绘的曲折图形。

这大抵也可以算是「生活」的面貌。

——是方向感比较差的一种。

Act.03

薄暮冥冥，逢魔时刻。

心中的感觉无法和「惶恐」、「不安」之类的词汇沾上边。也还没来得及去稍作思考，有关于找不到回去的路的可能性。

亦如每个出走的人在最初，往往都没把回归纳入短期考虑的范围内。

醋昆布被捣碎在嘴里，发出“咔嚓咔嚓”的轻响，淡淡的酸味在唇舌之间铺散开来，仿佛无边宏阔的晚霞——令人心生愉悦。

风声在耳边呼啸而过，宛如矗立在那不勒斯海港边的三根石柱被海浪拍打的声响。

——可以一直贯通三个世纪。

Act.04<删除线>吐槽作者特么有意思么！！

「哟，总一郎君。」

「是总悟，老板——啊，还是该叫老师？」

「嘛，那种问题怎样都好啦，反正白痴作者自己也没有考虑清楚啊，用本传，或者用3Z设定。」

「若无其事地抨击了生杀予夺的作者啊，老师——果然连设定都没考虑好的作者还是和土方先生一起被人道毁灭吧，没用的白痴。」

「喂喂喂刚才谁说的「生杀予夺」啊谁说的？！是哪个混蛋？！再有啦，其实白痴作者在这本漫画里的真爱，除了妄想成为海贼王的呆毛就是某人气排名第三的青光眼了耶？」

「又若无其事地说出了不得了的爆料啊老师——那么去死一百次吧，青光眼的土方先生，以及近视眼的白痴作者。」

「有什么区别到头来还不是要他们去死？！其实你只是想要他们去死对吧总一郎君。

「……

「……

「——吐槽都快超过正文了装傻充愣凑字数也给我适可而止啊果然还是去死啦白痴作者！！」

Act.04·Again

「哟，总一郎君。」

「是总悟，老师。」

生活在出走和回归中交替。人们可以选择倒带重来，去追寻没有尝试过的选择。但有些事情是注定的偏偏是已经不顾本人意思被做出的、不得改变的选择。

比如白痴作者仍然没有使用本传设定。比如不负责任的银色天然卷老师始终叫不对自己学生的名字。

——重新来过吗？其实不会吧。人类本质上是具有可怕固执的动物，他们绝对不会真正地否定自己，当然也不可能真正重来。

「神乐还是没有要醒的迹象吗，总一郎君。」

——没有否定过。没有重来过。从来没有。

「……谁管她去死。是总悟。」

Act.05

头顶飞过一只翅翼优美的鸟，天青色的尾羽。鸣音高亢而婉转。

神乐依然找不到来时的路。醋昆布吃完了，她开始啃插在一只竹签上的糖苹果，酸甜生津，香脆可口，表面的糖衣泛着翠绿色的可爱光泽。

她闻到了鲷鱼烧的香味，从不远的地方悠悠飘来，馋虫大动。

夜色渐深，橘红色的灯火在黑幕中勾勒着鸟居朦胧的棱角。铺展在上方一望无际的天空好像在等待花团锦簇的绽放。铁板鱿鱼摊暖黄的炭火哔剥作响。

神社的夏夜祭，开始了。

神乐雀跃至极。

Act.06

「哟，总一郎君。」

「是总悟，老师。」

「你怎么天天都在啊？哪个混蛋说的「谁管她去死」啊，是哪个不坦率的混蛋？」

「……你要死一次试试么，老师。」

「……你被什么奇怪的少女附身了么……喂喂喂我说着玩的！不要随便把肩扛式迫击炮搬出来太危险了！！！」

……

「还没有醒吗？」

「……谁管她去死。」

Act.07

纸兜破了七个。追着一条血红色带有金棕色纹样的金鱼在水盆里来回十五圈，依然无果。

神乐气得鼓起了包子脸。

老板笑容可掬地递来第八个纸兜。

「哎呀哎呀，差一点就成功了呢，再试一次吧！」

神乐干劲十足地做个了撸起袖子的动作——结果发现自己穿着夏季制度，没袖子可撸。

「……这次绝对捞上来阿鲁！」

「是是~请务必加油~」

——啪！哗！

手起兜落。干净利落。

「捞到了哈哈哈哈！就说这些小事怎么难得倒本女王！」

——呲啦——扑通！

通过纸兜硕大的孔洞，可以看见金鱼摆了摆漂亮的大尾巴，继续悠游于水中。

Act.08

彻底放弃那条漂亮的红金鱼是在搞破第十个纸兜之后——再捞下去就没钱买吃的了。

热气腾腾的章鱼烧淋上鲜美可口的甜辣酱，细嚼慢咽两三个，狼吞虎咽一大把，好像肚子里的词汇在一瞬间变得贫乏，找不出其他更丰富更贴切的词语来形容了，总之就是美味。神乐惬意地长吁一口气，舔了舔嘴角的残屑，然后挖了一大勺宇治金时放进嘴里，刨冰的降温功效以及抹茶红豆混合的绝妙滋味让她的步履越发轻盈起来。

踮起脚尖，不由自主原地转了个圈。

真是幸福的人生。

迷人的出走。迷人的夏夜祭。迷人的无法忘却的美妙时光。

Act.09

心满意足地撕咬着烫嘴的烤鱿鱼，神乐单手端起了气枪——夏祭必不可少的欢乐因素，射击游戏！

神乐有自信能让老板血本无归、涕泪交流地跪伏在她脚边恳求女王饶命。

人家可是神枪手的说阿鲁！

事实上她的确这么做了，并且也做到了。

甚至还顽劣地故意打偏几颗子弹，命中老板宽阔饱满的天庭。

啧啧啧，油亮油亮的脑门，好恶心的中年大叔阿鲁！

但她最后只从堆积成山的战利品中挑走了一个面料软和的布偶。

圆滚滚的葱头。娃娃脸。亮闪闪的眼睛。胸前印着大大的「S」字样的T恤。

神乐高兴得不得了。

Act.10

一个人的夏夜祭，神乐照样玩得很好。完全忘记了她迷路的事实。

又去买了好吃的和果子和莓大福，大快朵颐一番后总算产生了微妙的抱腹感。回味着舌尖徘徊着的蜜豆甜香，神乐眯起宝蓝色的大眼睛，她做出了一项重大的决定——

杀回捞金鱼摊拼死把中意的那条红金鱼捞上来！！

塑料吸管里流动着半透明的手工柠檬汁，神乐捧着瓶子在摊前盯着盆中嬉戏的金鱼大约十分钟。

吸干最后一口柠檬汁，神思甚为清爽，神乐挽起袖子，燃起战意——

要上了阿鲁！

Act.11

「哟，总一郎君。」

「是总悟，你想死吗，老师。」

「哎哟哟，居然恼羞成怒了，真是鲁莽又不坦率的年轻人啊……对不起我的错请务必把迫击炮放下！！」

「醒不过来吗？不会永远这样子吧。」

「谁管……」

「总一郎君，如果把你丢到一个陌生的地方，你能自己找到回来的路么？」

「……你在说什么啊，老师，还有，是总悟不是总一郎。」

「神乐她……比较贪玩，死小孩最让人操心，你知道的。」

「……

「所以说谁管她去死。」

Act.12

再度牺牲十二个纸兜，红金鱼仍然在水盆中怡然自得地吞吐泡泡，小而圆润的泡泡在神乐贪婪而愤怒的目光射杀中噼噼啪啪尽数破掉。

——天照大神作证，她快化身怪兽了，真的。

突然——啪。哗。

手起兜落。干净利落。一双手把兜着金鱼的纸兜拎到她的眼前，炫耀似的。

「你这家伙，真~的真的是白痴吧？笨得让全人类都倍感心痛啊。」

轻轻的。戏谑的。恶劣的。带笑的。

好听的少年的嗓音。

神乐猛地抬起头。

Act.13

哔——嘭！

夜空中盛大绚丽的花朵。耀目的光团落在神乐的眼睛里。

双唇翕动，呼吸凝滞，时间猝然间停止。

出走。回归。丢失。寻找。

夏夜祭。捞金鱼。

一个人。一千个人。

——一千人中之一人。

「不来找你的话，你到底想任性到什么时候啊？」

花火爆放的声音太响了，震得心脏狂跳，止也止不住。

「好啦好啦，玩够了可以跟我回去了吧？」

太响了。实在太响了。

什么都听不到。

听不到。

Act.14

人海茫茫。回忆太长。

拜托请务必再一次地找到我。

无论多少次，都请找到我。

一个人的时光纵然快乐无限，却抵不过无法见到你的那么长的流年。

请你找到我。把我带回来。

我把夏夜祭上所找到的所有好东西都会送给你。通通送给你。

请你来找我。

Act.15

「哟，总一郎君。」

「……」

「喂喂什么都不说就直接拿炮了吗？！！喂……等……等等醒了啊醒了啊！总一郎君你快看！！」

「无谓地扯开话题也难逃一死的，老师，更何况，杀了你我就是人气排名的第一了……」

「你刚刚说什么？」

Act.16

生命是一个巨大的容器，盛放着每个人走失之后无所慰藉的时光。

事实上它并没有消失，只是安静地被放置在那里，晃荡着透明的光晕。

它没有消失。真的没有。

-Fin-  
Sora  
2012.12.23.23：19


End file.
